‘Galaval’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new cultivar is a product of a whole tree mutation of ‘Galaxy’ (U.S. Plant No. 6,955), and is characterized by fruit having an intense dark purple-brown over color with no defined stripes. ‘Galaval’ was first observed in an orchard situated at Corze (Loire Valley, France) in 2002. This variety was then asexually reproduced by budding and fruited through two successive generations in too different locations in France, Seiches sur Le Loir and Villers-Cotterêts. ‘Galaval’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations. The color, presentation and other characteristics of this variety also remained the same through two generations.